totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrique
Enrique, labeled The Mexican Hunk, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Chris pointed out that Enrique was from Mexico. Upon hearing this, Carlos offered him an alliance, but Enrique quickly turned it down. When Genevieve showed up, Enrique offered her an alliance. She quickly turned it down, shocking most of the girls. Enrique, along with Abraham, laughed when Baby Eddie arrived. They were surprised when the girls thought it was cute. After taking a bite of his sandwich, Enrique found a rock in it. Chris explained that this meant that he, along with Baby Eddie, Queenie, and Caitlin, were team captains. In Take It to Court, the girls gawked at Enrique when they took his shirt off, but Genevieve just rolled her eyes. Enrique tried to hit Genevieve with a tennis ball first, but she blocked herself with Carlos. Enrique also hit Abraham, Ty, and Jonothon. He tried to hit Genevieve again, but Baby Eddie beat him to it. Later, he decided his team's name would be Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad. Carlos cheered upon hearing this, and Enrique rolled his eyes. Enrique laughed with Abraham when he heard Baby Eddie's team name, Team Huggies. In Bow and Aero, Enrique thought that they should form an alliance with Team Huggies. Carlos said this was a great idea, but Enrique told him to shut up. To do so, Enrique suggested to Abraham that he try not to be a player around the girls on Team Huggies. Enrique met Genevieve later that night. She accused him of trying to sabotage her team, but he proposed an alliance. She quickly turned it down. After everyone was chased out of the water by piranhas, Enrique was the last one on his team to get out of the water. Enrique went up against Caitlin first, and was knocked down. But he kicked her off and won the fight. Enrique fought Genevieve next. He knocked Genevieve's jousting stick off the platform and then kicked her into the water; therefore, winning the reward for his team, which was full-time access to the pool. Genevieve admitted in a confessional that she thinks that she doesn't stand a chance against Enrique. Later, Enrique and Genevieve met, and Genevieve agreed to Enrique's interteam alliance. In Hole in None, Enrique is seen tanning with Abraham by the pool that they won in the previous challenge. Enrique gets soaked with water when Carlos does a cannonball. Enrique commented that they knew who they were going to vote off first, implying that it was Carlos. Suddenly, the girls from Team Huggies walked into the pool area. Enrique questioned why they were here, and Genevieve reminded him of their alliance. Enrique allowed them to be there as long as they didn't annoy him or his team. When the challenge was announced, Enrique told Genevieve that the two team would try not to hit each other, and Genevieve agreed. When Team Huggies drove across, Enrique dropped his golf club along with the rest of his team. Abraham questioned if Team Huggies would do the same, but Enrique told him to trust them. When Team Intergalactic went, Enrique swung and smashed their cart as soon as they started. Enrique drove the cart for Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad. He almost passed Team Huggies' record, but Genevieve betrayed them and hit Enrique with a golf ball, knocking him out cold, without anyone noticing. Genevieve won a pink golf cart for her team, and explained to Enrique that it would be impossible to share the reward, and Enrique said that he understood. In All You Can Eat, Abraham came back from the medical tent, and said that Enrique was fine and he just got a minor bump on his head. In a confessional, Genevieve said that she didn't feel guilty about what she did to Enrique. At the beginning of the challenge, Genevieve slipped all of their food to Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad and said it was part of the alliance. Enrique agreed to this. Abraham questioned the alliance with Team Huggies again, but Enrique assured him it would pay off eventually. Later, McKay saw Team Huggies slipping food under the table, but assumed they were feeding it to Rodney, so Enrique and his team got off the hook. Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad slipped their food to Carlos, winning them the challenge. Trivia *Enrique was not originally going to have facial hair, but I decided on it at the last minute. Category:Total Drama Country Club